A smart meter is a digital electric, water, or gas meter that records consumption in intervals and communicates the information via a communications network back to a utility company for monitoring and billing purposes (e.g., telemetering). The smart meter uses wireless technology for communicating with the utility company. The smart meter can also shut off or suspend the delivery of these services, under any condition. The smart meter can also services load balancing, emergency, etc.